


Простыни с зебрами (The Zebra Sheets)

by Lesli_rus



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Шерлок вернулся из мертвых, и он измучен. Как и Джон. Они отправляются на отдых в отдаленный коттедж, где им открывается неожиданная истина.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 42
Kudos: 17





	1. 00:01

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Zebra Sheets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776888) by [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname). 



> Главы буду публиковаться без определенного графика, сразу после перевода.
> 
> Внимание: Пожалуйста, активные ссылки — только в ЛС (информация о том, как со мной связаться указана в [профиле](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/profile))!
> 
> Присоединяйтесь [к моей группе в ВК](https://vk.com/johnlock_only). Там я рассказываю о том, что будет опубликовано в ближайшее время.

Это казалось элементарным делом, и два года назад так бы оно и было. Даже похищение не вызывало у Шерлока больших проблем.

Так было еще до Сербии.

Теперь уже не важно, что это простые грабители, а не часть международной преступной сети под командованием Джеймса Мориарти. Неважно, что у них нет полностью оборудованной камеры для пыток с крюками на стенах, чтобы его подвесить.

Единственное, что имеет значение, это то, что Джон знает, что он пропал, потому что на этот раз он уже не верит, что Шерлок мертв. Джон придет. Именно это помогает Шерлоку оставаться в здравом уме, когда ему связывают руки за спиной и пинают.


	2. 08:43

Шерлок молчит всю дорогу домой. Он подумывает заговорить, но, чтобы пошевелить губами, необходимо приложить слишком большое усилие, а горло как будто лишено голоса.

Это не важно.

Джон сидит рядом с ним и спокойно разговаривает. Не так, как говорят люди, когда они боятся случайно задеть пострадавшего: осторожные, тихие голоса и слова сожаления до того, как они произнесены. Нет, Джон говорит с ним так, как будто Шерлок отвечает, как будто он действительно участвует в диалоге.

Это помогает. Это заставляет его меньше страшиться того состояния, в котором он находится. Джон не боится, и это, вероятно, означает, что все будет хорошо.

Шерлок едва отслеживает, как поднимается по лестнице и входит в 221Б. Он осознает, что сидит на кухонном стуле и расстегивает рубашку онемевшими пальцами, а Джон рядом с ним включил режим доктора Ватсона. Уверенные руки позаботятся о его ранах. Шерлок закрывает глаза и впервые за несколько дней замечает, что дышит.

Проходит некоторое время, прежде чем он понимает, что внимание Джона переключилось на шрамы на спине. Им уже несколько месяцев, и они начинают постепенно исчезать. Джон смазывает их согревающим кремом.

Это излишне, и они оба это знают. Шерлок вздыхает и принимает эту заботу, как бессловесное осознание Джоном произошедшего.


	3. 07:56

— Нам нужно уехать на некоторое время.

— Зачем?

— Потому что это приятно.

Сначала Шерлок не отвечает. В данный момент он не видит ничего особенно _приятного_. Раны заживают, но каждый раз, когда раздается резкий звук, его охватывает ужас. Он чувствует себя запертым в собственной шкуре.

Джон садится в свое кресло. Его босые ноги покоятся рядом с солнечным лучом, протянувшимся по пыльному ковру.

— У нас будет отличное лето, Шерлок.

— С чего бы? — фыркает Шерлок.

— Потому что мы этого заслуживаем.

Шерлок ерзает на диване; спина потеет от кожаной обивки.

— Заслуживание, не сделает его таким.

— Я позабочусь, чтобы это произошло, — говорит Джон и твердо добавляет: — У нас будет отличное лето.

— Куда ты хочешь поехать? — спрашивает Шерлок, поворачивая в сторону голову.

— На самом деле мне все равно. Я просто хочу уехать из Лондона. С тобой.

Шерлок складывает руки под подбородком и закрывает глаза. Возможно, его кожа - не единственная ловушка. Возможно, на этот раз, - это его любимый Лондон.

— У бабушки с дедушкой был коттедж в Сассексе, — Шерлок открывает глаза и видит, что Джон смотрит на него с удивлением. Ах, свет изменился. Он молчит некоторое время. — Мои родители еще не успели его продать. Я уверен, они не будут возражать, если мы проведем там неделю.


	4. 10:09

Они берут напрокат машину, чтобы избежать толкучки в поезде. Джон садится за руль.

Шерлок осознает, что дрожал, только тогда, когда эта дрожь прекращается. Становится легче двигаться, говорить и дышать.

— Когда ты последний раз был в коттедже? — спрашивает Джон.

— Прошли десятилетия. Полагаю, с тех пор, как я стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы мог настоять на том, чтобы не ехать, а остаться в городе. У меня редко возникает желание проводить время в сельской местности.

— Да?

— Очевидно. Там скучно.

— Мне нужно будет придумать чем тебя занять, верно? — усмехается Джон. — Что ты делал там в детстве?

— Выкапывал в саду червей и проводил на них эксперименты, — пожимает плечами Шерлок. — Заучивал названия растений и трав. — Он делает паузу, потом добавляет: — Наряжался в старую бабушкину одежду.

— Нет! Ты не делал этого!

Шерлок говорит громче, стараясь не обращать внимания на смех Джона: 

— Поджаривал сосиски на огне в камине.

Смех Джона стихает. 

— Мы должны это повторить. Ты и я.

— Я не уверен, что бабушкины вещи все еще там.

— Нет же, болван. Я о сосисках.

— Зачем? — хмурится Шерлок. — Их гораздо проще поджарить на сковороде.

— Не так вкусно. И не так уютно, — губы Джона растягиваются в полуулыбке. — Знаешь, мы с Гарри тоже так делали. У нашей тети в гостиной был камин. Мы обычно поджаривали сосиски, засовывали их в булочки и добавляли всякую всячину: огурцы, оливки или деревенский сыр… Здорово получалось.

— Звучит _роскошно_.

— Захлопнись, шикарный паршивец. Я вырос в семье, где все блюда готовятся в микроволновке.

— Прекрасно. Давай поджарим сосиски.

— И съедим их с сыром.

— Если настаиваешь.

Шерлок откидывается на спинку сиденья и улыбается. Он вернулся уже несколько месяцев назад, но с тех пор они не разговаривали так легко, как это было до падения.

Джон болтает и смеется, и время от времени кладет руку Шерлоку на колено.


	5. 17:36

В коттедже пахнет дымом от трубочного табака и пиратами, носящими безразмерную одежду в крупный цветочный узор. А вскоре — горящими дровами и сосисками.

Шерлок чувствует себя моложе. Он ест наполовину сгоревшие сосиски сидя с Джоном у камина и грея у огня ноги в носках. Все это так отличается от их лондонской жизни, что ему и в голову не пришло бы готовить на огне в их гостиной. Хотя, теоретически они могли бы это сделать, полагает Шерлок.

Он ловит себя на том, что рассказывает Джону все больше и больше историй из своего детства, и удивляется тому, с каким интересом тот их слушает. За время своего отсутствия он забыл, как это ощущается, когда кого-то интересует все, что он говорит, просто потому, что это важно для _него_.

В свою очередь Джон тоже рассказывает истории. Шерлок никогда раньше не слышал от него ничего подобного. Ему казалось, что Джон полностью сформировался в свою нынешнюю дееспособную форму взрослого человека. Шерлок бережно хранит в памяти каждую крупинку из прошлого Джона.

Когда они ложатся спать в первую ночь пребывания в коттедже, им кажется, что они знают друг друга значительно лучше, чем вчера.


	6. 12:18

Шерлок отправляется на долгую прогулку вдоль берега. Джон остается в коттедже, чтобы поработать над большим постом для блога об их последнем деле. Когда он возвращается, Джон уже спит в своей кровати с ноутбуком на животе и просыпается, когда Шерлок заглядывает в его комнату.

— Значит, закончил пост для блога?

— Ммм... почти — бормочет Джон. — Я застрял в конце, а потом почувствовал сонливость… Слушай, а ты не мог бы мне помочь?

— С чем?

— С окончанием. Я не знаю, как писать об этом… ну, ты знаешь.

— О пытках?

— Ага.

Их взгляды встречаются.

— Ладно.

— Спасибо.

Джон поднимает ноутбук и протягивает ему.

— Сейчас? — спрашивает Шерлок оглядываясь. Единственная мебель в спальне Джона — кровать и комод; стула нет. Хотя кровать довольно большая.

Джон выжидающе смотрит на него, и Шерлок садится на край кровати, снимает ботинки и ложится поверх одеяла. Постельное белье бледно-розового цвета со стилизованными зебрами.

Джон выглядит совсем по-другому. Лежа рядом с Шерлоком на простынях, он выглядит более мягким и взъерошенным, каким Шерлок не имел чести видеть его раньше. Даже нос Джона выглядит иначе под этим углом.

Все закачивается тем, что Шерлок рассказывает ему о Сербии больше, чем когда-либо планировал. Джон в ответ рассказывает ему о двухлетних страданиях. И в конце, это больше похоже на то, что они страдали вместе, чем на то, что это сломало их.


	7. 17:16

— Ты гений, знаешь?

— Знаю. Что я сделал на этот раз?

— Привез меня в этот коттедж. Он мне нравится.

— О. Да. Полагаю… Вообще-то, да, тут приятно.

Джон стоит у плиты, что-то помешивая на сковородке, а Шерлок наблюдает за ним, сидя за кухонным столом.

— Мне нравится видеть место, где ты провел детство. Такое чувство, что каким-то образом я стал понимать тебя лучше.

— Я не очень часто бывал здесь. Это не совсем то место, где я вырос.

— Как же тогда выглядит дом твоих родителей?

— Ну, для начала дом примерно в пять раз больше этого. Вокруг, несколько домов поменьше. — Шерлок замечает, как Джон поднимает брови. — Что?

— Просто это очень отличается от квартиры, в которой выросли мы с Гарри. Я даже не знаю, как использовать все это пространство имея всего двух детей.

— Это не проблема. Каждый садовый сарай имел свое конкретное назначение.

— Да? Какое?

— Один для садовых инструментов, очевидно. Один для токсических экспериментов. Один для унаследованной мебели, от которой мамуля не могла отказаться из вежливости, но которая ни к чему не подходила. Один для тайных поцелуев с соседским парнем.

Джон смеется и наливает в сковороду сливки. Они громко шипят, когда соприкасаются с раскаленным железом, что на мгновение затрудняет дальнейший разговор.

Шерлок хмуро смотрит в спину Джона. Он думает, что Шерлок шутит. Или, Господи помилуй, что он имеет в виду Майкрофта.

Это не должно уязвлять, но тем не менее. Шерлок прекрасно знает, что это был его выбор — наложить запрет на свою сексуальность, и после стольких лет воздержания он уверен, что ее не видно. Но все же то, что Джон даже не может рассмотреть саму возможность о том, что он когда-то хотел всего этого… что ж, его это беспокоит.


	8. 10:45

Он думает об этом на следующий день, во время прогулки. Когда он возвращается в дом, Джон снова лежит поверх простыней с зебрами и Шерлок присоединяется к нему.

— Тебя удивит, если я скажу, что занимался сексом с парнем?

— Что?.. — спрашивает Джон, округлив глаза.

— Вчера, когда я говорил о поцелуях с соседским парнем. Ты засмеялся.

— О, — щеки Джона слегка порозовели. — Я не это имел в виду. У меня с этим нет проблем, если ты об этом. Все в порядке. Просто… ну, у меня сложилось впечатление, что ты не из тех людей, которые, ну, знаешь... Кому нужно все это.

— Значит, дело не в геях?

— Определенно не в геях.

— И ты думаешь, что я на это не способен?

— Способен? — спрашивает Джон, скосив на Шерлока глаза. — Ну, это не совсем мое дело. Я уверен, что ты бы... — он почесывает шею сзади. — Послушай, мне все равно что ты делаешь или не делаешь. Я просто подумал, что ты не интересуешься сексом, вот и все.

— Ясно, — кивает Шерлок, смотря в потолок. — Что ж, у меня _был_ роман с соседским мальчиком, который в основном происходил в этом сарае.

— Мило, — улыбаясь говорит Джон, поворачивая голову к Шерлоку.

— Да, на самом деле, — хмурится Шерлок. — Лучше, чем большинство других. Он был наименее грязным.

— Значит, после этого у тебя были и другие? Только мужчины?

— Только мужчины. Большинство во время учебы в университете.

— А после?

Шерлок ненадолго задумывается. У него никогда не было причин рассказывать эту историю. Его удивляет, что в этот особенный день он не возражает.

— Я был не очень осторожен. Ни в выборе партнеров, ни в том, чем занимался. Это, в сочетании с кокаином, было не очень продуктивно.

Джон молча смотрит на него, ожидая продолжения.

— Никто не дал мне того, что я искал. Они, в основном, хотели уйти, в то время как _я_ хотел… — он замолкает. — Ну, я не знаю, чего я хотел. Но я этого не получил, и возникшая в результате неудовлетворенность нарушила способность к логическому мышлению. Поэтому я решил прекратить поиски.

— И тогда ты перестал употреблять кокаин, — тихо вставляет Джон.

— Стало легче, когда меня перестали постоянно отвергать и оскорблять.

Джон качает головой, глядя в потолок. Шерлок видит, как крепко сжаты его челюсти.

— Никто из этих придурков не понимал, что потерял. У них был шанс.

— Теперь это не имеет значения, — пожимает плечами Шерлок. — Я стараюсь держаться в отдалении от своей сексуальности и редко страдаю из-за этого. Работа — достойное вознаграждение.

— Ты это полностью отключил?

— М-м-м. — Шерлок поджимает губы, не глядя на Джона. — Не совсем, полагаю. Просто сейчас я не делюсь этим с другими.

— Тебе это не кажется трудным? Никогда не хотелось чего-то другого? С… кем-нибудь?

— Да, — отвечает Шерлок, бросая взгляд на Джона. — Но люди, кажущиеся достойными беспокойства, попадаются очень редко.

В комнате повисает тишина, достаточно долгая, чтобы Шерлок занервничал. Но последующий вопрос так и не озвучивается.

— Я начинаю думать, что так будет лучше, — вместо этого говорит Джон. — В смысле, беспокоится о том, стоит ли кто-то этого. В противном случае просто не начинать.

— И все твои подружки «стоят этого»? — не может удержаться Шерлок от насмешки.

— Нет. Именно это я и хочу сказать. — Джон делает паузу. — Знаешь, я ни с кем не встречался, с тех пор как ты прыгнул. За последние два года я кое-что переосмыслил.

— Что, например?

— Например, каким должен быть человек, с которым я захочу попробовать. Это касается и кого я ищу, и... где.

Шерлок хмурится. Джон, кажется, практически везде ищет кого-то в юбке, кто мог бы задрать ее для него. Хотя сейчас, когда он упомянул об этом, прошло довольно много времени с тех пор, как Шерлок видел его таким.

— Так и где же ты теперь ищешь?

Джон откашливается и спокойно отвечает, глядя в потолок:

— Для начала, не только среди женщин.

Шерлок настолько застигнут врасплох, что забывает скрыть свое удивление. Он поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джона, ища подсказки, которые совершенно упустил.

— Значит, ты не смог это выяснить, да? — усмехается Джон уголком рта.

— Все определенно _изменилось_.

— Это не изменения, я всегда был би.

— Раньше ты бы никогда не сказал этого вслух. И я даже не пытался манипулировать тобой.

— Но ты же знал, что это так, — фыркает Джон.

— Я подозревал. Хотя и не видел каких-либо признаков того, что ты сам это знаешь. Или заинтересован узнать.

— Ага. Все изменилось, — пожимает плечами Джон.


	9. 14:48

Перевернувшись на бок, лицом к Шерлоку, Джон засыпает на простынях с зебрами, когда тот рассказывает о химических соединениях различных подсластителей. Он закрыл глаза во время рассказа. Заметив ровное дыхание Джона, Шерлок подумал, что мог бы закончить свою мысль.

Поэтому он продолжает говорить. Как всегда, во время сна, Джон свернулся калачиком. Он придвигается ближе к Шерлоку, притягиваемый то ли теплом, то ли знакомым голосом.

Судя по всему, именно здесь они теперь проводят время вместе — в постели Джона. Он удивлен, что Джон не возражает. Он гадает, возражает ли _он_. Но когда он пытается найти причину для протеста, все возражения слишком неуловимы, и он не может их понять.

Неважно. Джон, по-видимому, чувствует себя в достаточной безопасности, находясь рядом с ним, чтобы заснуть вот так, и Шерлок наслаждается этим, слушая его спокойное дыхание.

Когда голова Джона оказывается всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его плеча, он замолкает и поворачивает голову. Джон крепко спит, а ведь только три часа дня. Шерлок изучает его лицо и видит признаки опустошения.

Не Джон был в бегах, в одиночестве, в течение полутора лет, не его заставляли убивать, не его держали взаперти и пытали. Но он перенес травму другого рода. Он выглядит так, будто на него навалили груз весом в половину его массы тела, заставляя носить его каждый день. Шерлок был не единственным, кто нуждался в отдыхе.

Джон был таким сильным и храбрым, заботясь о Шерлоке после всего, через что он прошел.

— _Спасибо_ , — шепчет Шерлок спящему Джону. Затем он медленно придвигается, пока не чувствует на своем плече ровное дыхание Джона.


	10. 19:15

— На что ты смотришь?

— Ищу подсказки.

— К чему?

— Экспериментировал ли ты.

— С…?

— Мужчинами.

— Зачем? — смеется Джон.

— Недостающие данные.

— Ну, что ж, — простыни шуршат, когда Джон ложится на спину, сложив руки на животе. — Это не было пьяным озарением в объятиях другого мужчины, если вдруг ты так думаешь.

— Тогда что?

— Твоя смерть заставила меня многое пересмотреть, — пожимает плечами Джон.

— Почему?

— Потому что все отношения, которые у меня когда-либо были, казались немного пустыми. Понимаешь, о чем я? Мои бывшие подружки не знали меня толком. И мне было на них наплевать. Но ты, ты действительно понимал меня. Потеряв этого… стало труднее довольствоваться меньшим.

— И ты считаешь, что тебе нужен мужчина, чтобы быть понятым?

— Нет, дело не в этом. Это касается всего. Я ошибался во многих вещах. С кем я могу быть, какими должны быть отношения… — Джон делает паузу и продолжает, кивая сам себе. — Я просто думаю, что должен быть с кем-то похожим на тебя.

Шерлок в удивлении поднимает брови.

— Согласен, — тихо говорит он.

— И для справки, — говорит Джон, указывая на него, — ты должен быть с кем-то вроде меня.

— Не думаю, что когда-нибудь найду такого, как ты, — отвечает Шерлок, плотно сжимая губы.

— Я знаю. И вот тогда я начинаю думать, что, может быть, мы должны быть только вдвоем. Понимаешь? Ты единственный человек, которого я когда-либо чувствовал, и да, я смогу смотреть на тебя, сидящего по другую сторону кухонного стола, до конца своей жизни.

Очевидно, он имеет в виду платонические отношения. Шерлок не должен увидеть ничего такого в этом заявлении. И он бы не увидел, если бы их отношения оставались такими же, какими были до того, как они приехали в коттедж.

Но сегодня утром Джон открылся, что он бисексуален. И это не может быть просто проигнорировано ни Шерлоком, ни тем более самим Джоном. На этот раз Джон слишком близок к тому, что он может сказать. На этот раз Шерлок спросит.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Некоторое время Джон молчит.

— Не знаю, — наконец говорит он. Лежа на кровати, Шерлок поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Это то, о чем я думаю.

— Значит, ты думаешь, что мы можем быть кем-то большим, чем просто друзья. — Шерлок поражен уверенностью в голосе.

— Иногда мне кажется, что мы уже больше, чем друзья. Как будто мы уже партнеры по жизни, да?

— Да. — Шерлок втягивает губы и прижимает их зубами изнутри, а затем добавляет, потому что это, по крайней мере, очевидный факт: — Я хотел бы провести с тобой всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Джон улыбается.

— И я тоже, — улыбается Джон. — Так что вопрос только в том, каким образом.

Шерлок не готов к развитию разговора в таком направлении.

— Ты меня спрашиваешь?

— Нет. Нет, я сам пытаюсь разобраться. Послушай, прости, что я взваливаю это на тебя, не обдумав как следует. Я не хотел говорить об этом сейчас.

Летний ветерок снаружи становится сильнее. Сквозь закрытое окно слышен шелест осины.

— Слишком поздно, мы _уже_ говорим об этом.

— Да, судя по всему. — Джон поворачивается на бок, лицом к нему. — Шерлок, ты мой лучший друг. У меня никогда не было такого друга, как ты. Я никогда не чувствовал себя настолько... в безопасности. Я живу с тобой уже много лет, и мы знаем, что для нас это не проблема. И мы хорошо работаем вместе. Я просто не могу представить себе ничего лучшего, чем то, что у нас уже есть.

— Я тоже не могу. — Шерлоку помогает то, что во время этого разговора они лежат в постели; место уже само по себе настолько странное, что Шерлок может _просто_ притвориться, что это не реально. И это облегчает ответ: — Ты… ты тоже мой лучший друг. Мой единственный друг, на самом деле, но, если бы у меня было несколько друзей, я уверен, ты все равно был бы лучшим.

— Хорошо, и ты никогда не задумывался, как здорово было бы построить отношения на этом фундаменте? Я к тебе ничего не чувствую, не в этом смысле, но... что, если почувствую?

— Думаешь это возможно?

— Мне кажется, я очень рано положил этому конец. Мы собирались жить в одной квартире, а я не хотел, ну, ты понимаешь. Все усложнять. И еще, полагаю, потому, что ты мужчина. Во всяком случае, я не уверен, что мне следует открывать этот ящик Пандоры сейчас, потому что не знаю, что произойдет, если я _почувствую_ что-то к тебе? А что, если нет?

Шерлок таращится в потолок. На нем видны трещины.

— Я тоже не испытываю к тебе никаких чувств. Не… не на данный момент.

Джон дышит в такт шелеста осины за окном.

— Но ты _испытывал_?

— Когда-то я был заинтересован. Уверен, ты это уже знаешь. Ты сам сказал: если бы я и был с кем-то, то это был бы кто-то вроде тебя. Я не настолько идиот, чтобы не заметить этого, когда ты появился. Но было очевидно, что тебе это неинтересно, и для меня было гораздо важнее, чтобы сработало наше совместное проживание. И я заставил себя перестать так думать. Это было очень давно. С тех пор этот вопрос не рассматривался.

— Я не знал, — очень тихо говорит Джон.

— Здесь нечего знать. Как я уже сказал, это не проблема. Однако я не могу быть на сто процентов уверен, что не смогу… почувствовать что-нибудь. Снова. Было бы глупо думать иначе; если я мог когда-то, само собой разумеется, что это все еще возможно.

— Несомненно, — говорит Джон, поджимая губы. — Значит, ты _хочешь_ отношений?

— Я же сказал тебе — для меня опасно этого хотеть. Отвлекает от Работы. Стимулирует опасные привычки.

— Но если бы ты _мог_ получить то, что хотел? Если бы тебя не использовали и не подводили, как это было с другими?

— Трудно сказать, — задумываясь на минуту отвечает Шерлок. — Слишком мало данных. Я признаю, что инцидент с Мориарти изменил ситуацию. Попытка заставить себя не беспокоиться о людях, очевидно, не сработала; я все равно беспокоился, и это было заметно. А во время моего отсутствия..., — он бросает взгляд на Джона, — я скучал по тебе. Я больше не хочу быть без тебя.

Взгляд Джона смягчается, и Шерлок живо продолжает:

— Но у меня никогда не было отношений как таковых. Возможно я верил, что они у меня были, но теперь я понимаю, что отношения состоят из гораздо больших компонентов, чем я думал раньше, и у меня никогда не было такого, где присутствовал бы каждый компонент. Дружба, романтические чувства, сексуальные чувства… этого слишком много, чтобы строить гипотезы о том, каково было бы вписать все это в мою жизнь.

— Просто, отношения _не должны_ быть такими.

— И наши потенциальные отношения не будут включать все эти компоненты, — кивает Шерлок.

— Может, и нет, — неожиданно смеется Джон.

— В чем дело?

— Ну, с тех пор как ты вернулся, я кое-что обнаружил.

Шерлок ждет, но Джон не продолжает.

— В самом деле?

— Насчет тебя.

— Так. — Шерлок ждет еще немного. — Что ты обнаружил?

Джон смотрит на него, скосив глаза.

— Ну, это… — он облизывает губы. — Нет, наверное, мне не стоит этого говорить.

Любопытство Шерлока взлетает до небес.

— _Что?_ — он приподнимается на локте и смотрит на Джона.

— Но ты ведь уже знаешь это, правда?

— Нет, я понятия не имею, что ты имеешь в виду.

— В самом деле?

— _Да!_

Джон прямо-таки _краснеет_ , и это то, чего Шерлок никогда раньше не видел. Он делает глубокий вдох и смотрит Шерлоку прямо в глаза.

— Меня влечет к тебе.

Рука, на которую опирается Шерлок, подгибается, и он падает обратно на кровать. Этого не может быть. Он чувствует, как его лицо становится непроницаемой маской, в то время как мозг работает с сумасшедшей скоростью. Он был уверен, что Джон думает, что он _уродлив_. И он ни на секунду он не усомнился в истинности этого утверждения. Шерлок тощий и костлявый, со странными, угловатыми чертами лица и бесцветными глазами.

После признания Джона, Шерлок представил себе типаж мужчин, могущих его привлечь: с широкими плечами, мускулистые и светловолосые. (Теперь, когда он думает об этом, это больше похоже на типаж, который подошел бы _Шерлоку._ )

— Не говори, что не знал, — слышит он голос Джона как будто в отдалении.

— Нет. Ты считаешь меня уродом, — вяло отвечает Шерлок.

— Что? Почему, ради всего святого, ты так думаешь? Ты невероятно красив. И очень сексуален. Если ты не против, что так говорю.

— _Сексуален?_

— Ты ведь и правда понятия не имеешь, да? —грустно смеется Джон. — Я пялюсь на тебя уже несколько месяцев. Старался быть осторожным, но, в общем, это _ты_. Я никогда не думал, что мне сойдет это с рук.

— Как такое могло произойти? — требует ответа Шерлок. — Когда мы встретились, ты явно был не заинтересован. Всякий раз, когда я пытался привлечь твое внимание, ты разворачивался и находил себе женщину.

— Я же сказал, что не хотел уходить. Это не значит, что я считал тебя уродом. Я _никогда_ так не считал. А когда ты вернулся, я как бы… поймал себя на том, что смотрю на тебя. Сначала это была шея. Ты хоть представляешь, какая у тебя красивая шея? И, боже, твои ключицы. А потом я просто… ну, знаешь.

— Что?

— Ну, однажды я поймал себя на том, что думаю о тебе. Фантазирую о тебе. Когда я был… ну, ты понимаешь.

Шерлок не моргает уже несколько минут. Его глаза становятся большими как блюдца.

— Не думай, что ты должен что-то сказать в ответ, — торопится сказать Джон. — Это не обязательно должно что-то значить. Я рад, что рассказал тебе, потому что не хочу, чтобы ты верил в то, что я считаю тебя уродом. Мне грустно от того, что ты так думал.

— Но ты не хотел меня, — глухо говорит Шерлок.

— Хотеть тебя или не хотеть — это гораздо больше, чем то, как ты выглядишь. Ты прекрасен. Это не значит, что я собираюсь рисковать нашей дружбой ради чего-то неопределенного. Если мы займемся сексом, это все изменит. Что бы ни случилось потом, мы никогда не сможем вернуться назад.

_Если мы займемся сексом._ Они действительно говорят об этом?

Шерлок подозревает, что он должен что-то сказать. В комнате повисает тишина. Даже ветер стих за окном.

— Я не знаю, что сказать, — честно говорит он Джону.

— Как и я. Думаю, нам нужно будет поговорить об этом позже. Может быть, нам стоит закончить эту ночь и просто поспать?

— Хорошо.


	11. 03:07

Шерлок не спит, очевидно.

Он лежит в кровати, крутясь и ворочаясь, пока сдается, садясь на постели и раздвигая занавески. Улица, за окном его спальни, освещена одиноким фонарем чуть дальше по улице. Летние ночи не такие темные и небо тускло-серое, что делает спящую деревню похожей на совершенно другое место.

Все его существо, тело и ум, наполнены одной единственной истиной. Джона влечет к нему. Она огромна и все меняет коренным образом.

Шерлок перестал надеяться на что-то подобное с Джоном много лет назад. Он представил себе, что если Джон когда-нибудь передумает, то это станет результатом подталкивания его Шерлоком в правильном направлении. Сознательно доказывая Джону снова и снова, что он будет хорошим партнером: одеваясь для Джона; красуясь перед Джоном; флиртуя с Джоном. Он решил не делать этого ради собственного здоровья. Он предпочел оставить все как есть и вполне логично ожидал, что на этом все и закончится.

Но Джон все равно разглядел его.

Ему и в голову не приходило, что кто-то вроде Джона вдруг увидит его без малейшего толчка. Просто увидит его, прямо там, на кухне, когда он занят чем-то совершенно другим.

Мимо дома медленно проезжает машина. На пустой улице громко ревет мотор. Молодая женщина, не замужем, проведшая за рулем целый день, навещала родителей в Шотландии.

Шерлок уже забыл, каково это — чувствовать себя желанным. Он уже забыл, как это все меняет. Это меняет то, как он держит спину и плечи, как складывает ладони вместе, как касается кончиками пальцев своих полных губ.

По мере того как проходят часы, приближая его к рассвету, эта новая истина закрепляется в его теле. Шерлок чувствует себя красивым.


	12. 06:19

Шерлок стоит перед зеркалом дольше, чем когда-либо сможет признаться в этом. Сегодня трудно определиться с одеждой. Все, что у него есть, конечно, элегантно. Но в фиолетовой рубашке есть некий блеск, который делает ее более привлекательной, в отличие от синей. И одна пара брюк немного теснее других.

Джон его друг, несмотря на их вчерашний разговор. Вы не выбираете что надеть для своего друга.

В конце концов Шерлок сдается и выбирает фиолетовую рубашку и узкие брюки. Джона влечет к нему; друзья или нет, Шерлок хочет увидеть это на его лице, хотя бы раз.

У Шерлока кружится голова от того, как быстро все изменилось. Джон улыбается и, как всегда, желает ему доброго утра, но глаза у него другие — темнее. Шерлок видит, как он пытается удержать взгляд на лице Шерлока, но затем его взгляд скользит вниз и охватывает тело Шерлока.

Кровь Шерлока вскипает так, как не вскипала уже лет десять. И это делает его смелым.

Интересно, что именно в нем Джон находит привлекательным? Может ли он спровоцировать реакцию? Он знает, что не должен этого делать, но сегодня он чувствует себя красивым и желанным — он хочет еще _немного_ этого чувства. В конце концов, не так уж важно, что это плохая идея; он чувствует, как глаза блестят ярче, а улыбка становится соблазнительной, даже без его сознательного разрешения.

— Хорошо спалось?

— Не то чтобы, — отвечает Джон, издавая короткий, самоуничижительный смешок.

— Да? — спрашивает Шерлок невинным голосом, дразняще вздергивая брови.

— Думаю мне... слишком многое приснилось.

— Хм-м. Что-нибудь интересное?

Он не совсем уверен в том, что делает, но чувствует это в своей практически вызывающей позе; все в нем требует, чтобы на него смотрели. И, о, Джон _смотрит_. Его глаза откровенно блуждают по расстегнутому вороту Шерлока. Он облизывает губы, затем насильно закрывает глаза и смущенно улыбается.

Шерлок продолжает флиртовать. Он ничего не может с собой поделать; непреодолимое свидетельство влечения к нему Джона сокрушает каждую выстроенную им стену. В течение десяти лет он держал свою сексуальность крепко запертой в маленьком ящике, и это было нетрудно. Но одна фраза Джона — _Меня влечет к тебе_ — заставила этот ящик взорваться, и теперь его сексуальность повсюду. Она выливается в каждом движении, в каждом слове.

Шерлок понятия не имел, как чудесно было бы видеть Джона таким сексуально неудовлетворенным. Джон борется, чтобы не позволить своим рукам скользнуть к Шерлоку, чтобы расположиться на его предплечье, плече или спине — и Шерлок чувствует, что вся Джонова сексуальность в его собственных руках. Искушение слишком велико. И чем больше Джон сопротивляется, тем больше Шерлок дразнится.


	13. 14:41

Что же на самом деле сказал Джон? Он явно не имел в виду, что действительно рассматривает романтические отношения между ними как возможность. В лучшем случае, практичные отношения, и даже с сексуальной отдушиной, но не _настоящие_.

Шерлоку нужно быть очень осторожным, чтобы не позволить себе начать мечтать об этом.

Он идет один вдоль берега. Дойдя до маяка, где он всегда разворачивается в обратный путь, он решает спросить Джона. Просто для ясности. Просто услышать, как он скажет: _«Нет, я никогда не влюблюсь в тебя»_.

Когда в поле зрения появляется коттедж, каждый шаг Шерлока кажется судьбоносным. У него возникает странное чувство, что это последние мгновения его жизни.

Он останавливается у зеркала в прихожей, смотрит в глаза своему отражению и кивает.


	14. 15:18

— Привет.

— О, привет!

— Можно к тебе?

— Конечно.

Джон отодвигается к краю кровати, оставляя для Шерлока место на бледно-розовых простынях. Тот ложится и сразу же ощущает напряжение, которого не было вчера. Лежать в постели вместе уже не так просто.

— После оценки нашего вчерашнего разговора есть несколько моментов, которые я хотел бы прояснить.

— Ага, — только и говорит Джон.

— Ты сказал, что я твой лучший друг.

Джон трет глаза; он опять дремал.

— Так и есть. Ты мой лучший друг.

— И ты сказал, что тебя... — ему приходится сделать небольшую паузу, чтобы произнести эти слова, — влечет ко мне.

— Да.

— Итак, для основы, необходимой для формирования романтических отношений, не хватает романтических чувств. Верно?

— Ну... разве это не одно и тоже?

— Одно и тоже с чем?

— Крепкая дружба и сексуальное влечение.

Шерлок тут же снова теряет почву под ногами.

— Но ты же сказал, что не испытываешь ко мне никаких чувств.

— Я сказал, что не позволяю себе думать об этом.

— Но…

Шерлок не знает, как продолжить. Это не то что должен был сказать Джон. Он должен был положить конец каждой заблудшей надежде, которая могла бы пробудиться у Шерлока в душе.

Джон закидывает руки за голову и задумчиво смотрит в окно. Небо затянуто тучами, придавая летнему дню светло-серый оттенок.

— Дело в том, Шерлок, что я начинаю сомневаться, не ошибался ли я раньше. Может быть, каждый раз, когда я думал, что влюблен, на самом деле это было не так. А теперь, когда я думаю, что я не влюблен... может быть, это действительно так? Поэтому трудно сказать наверняка. У меня нет опыта с… чем бы это ни было.

Джон смотрит на него, и Шерлок ловит его взгляд.

— Я не хочу, чтобы мы были утешительным призом друг для друга, — говорит Шерлок. — Чем-то, на что можно согласиться, потому что ни один из нас не смог найти кого-то другого, кто хорошо бы к нам относился. Если мы станем партнерами, это должно быть основано на любви, — он закрывает глаза, прежде чем закончить: — И я не могу позволить себе думать об этом, если не будет никакой возможности, что у тебя появятся романтические чувства ко мне.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Джон и проводит рукой по лицу. — Сказать по правде, я в ужасе. Я чувствую, что независимо от того, что я делаю, это может быть самой большой ошибкой в моей жизни.

— Вступить со мной в отношения?

— Поставить под угрозу нашу дружбу. Что, если ты влюбишься в меня, а я не влюблюсь в тебя? Я не хочу причинять тебе боль.

Шерлок закусывает губу. Он хочет заверить Джона, что сможет пережить это, но это было бы ложью. Он знает свой характер. Если он впустит Джона, то сделает для него все, все что угодно. А если Джон уйдет, Шерлок сломается.

— Тогда зачем рисковать? — спрашивает Шерлок. — Сейчас все хорошо. Мы могли бы просто…

— Да, но что, если _это_ и есть самая большая ошибка в моей жизни? Что, если мне суждено прожить свою жизнь с тобой, если это на самом деле лучший фундамент для отношений… и я упущу это только потому, что так боюсь попробовать?

— Ох. Да. Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

Джон опускает руки.

— Я не знаю, как мы должны принять это решение.

— У нас недостаточно данных, чтобы его принять.

— Я знаю, но нет никакого способа собрать данные, уже не рискуя всем. Как только мы пересечем эту черту…

— …да, это все изменит.

— Что, если секс будет плох? — качает головой Джон. — Прости, я не хочу, чтобы это прозвучало как важное событие, но… что ж, это, так и есть. Для меня секс очень важен. И дело не в том, красив ты или нет, а ты — красив, но иногда два человека просто не совпадают, когда дело доходит до этого. Наша дружба никогда не будет прежней.

— Ты привел действительно хороший аргумент, — вздыхает Шерлок.

— К тому же я никогда… ты в курсе. С мужчиной, — хмурится Джон. — Очень трудно понять, на что это будет похоже. Для меня.

Они замолкают. Шерлок медленно поднимает руки, позволяет ладоням встретиться перед грудью, затем легко подносит их к подбородку.

— Так что романтические отношения со мной для тебя не совсем исключены, — резюмирует он.

— Вовсе нет. Но если мы сделаем это, тогда все. Это все для меня. Потому что это ты, я не могу допустить, чтобы это было случайностью. Если мы решаем попробовать, мы берем на себя обязательство.

— Разумеется.

— Но хочешь ли ты этого?

Шерлок закрывает глаза и крепче сжимает руки.

— Я заинтригован нашими разговорами, — он морщится, потому что это нечестное преуменьшение. — Те желания, которые у меня были с предыдущими партнерами… даже учитывая это, мне вновь становится трудно их подавить. Это не совсем удобно. Мой мозг становится... помутненным.

— Я отступлю, если нужно, — тихо говорит Джон.

— Непонятно что мне нужно. Мне нужно, чтобы мое сердце было спокойным, не кричало громче головы. Но что было бы эффективнее: задушить или удовлетворить его потребности? Я отказался от последнего, потому что нигде не мог найти удовлетворения, но… ты не такой, как все. Я не исключаю возможности, что с тобой все будет по-другому.

У Джона сжимается горло, когда он сглатывает. Он растроган этим. Вероятно, тем, что Шерлок употребил слово «сердце» — предсказуемо.

— Это важное решение для нас обоих, - вздыхает Джон, и когда он снова заговаривает, Шерлок слышит улыбку в его голосе. — Ты можешь раскрыть для нас это дело?


	15. 03:45

Это трудное дело. Шерлок бодрствует всю ночь, так ничего и не решив. Он смотрит на мрачную улицу, прижимая колени к груди и остро ощущает спящего Джона по другую сторону тонкой стены.

Он думает о том времени, когда хотел Джона. Как вокруг маленького солдата появился невидимый свет, указывающий на то, что это кто-то особенный. Да, подумал Шерлок, если ему и суждено быть с кем-то, то только с таким. С кем-то, кто ценит то, что он делает, смеется над его шутками и заботится о нем, когда он слишком глуп, чтобы сам о себе позаботится. Джон не заставит его ползать перед ним по земле, и не раздавит подошвой ботинка после, просто ради удовольствия.

Сердце Шерлока радостно билось и грозило захлестнуть его всем, чего он жаждал. Это было ужасное время. Он неделю ничего не ел, а спал еще меньше, чем ел. Это привело бы к его полному уничтожению, если бы он позволил всему этому продолжаться.

Но что было бы, если бы Джон действительно ответил ему взаимностью? Если бы он действительно заботился о каждом надломе в душе Шерлока и оставался бы рядом, даже если Шерлок был убежден, что он уйдет?

Шерлок встряхивается, в ужасе от того, куда ведут его эти мысли.

Как он может знать, разрушат ли его отношения или помогут, когда он понятия не имеет, каково это — иметь их? Все так, как говорит Джон — попытка и неудача могут привести его к погибели, но, если не попытаться — это может стать величайшим актом трусости, который он может когда-либо совершить.


	16. 07:29

Напряжение между ними практически можно пощупать руками. Джон настороженно улыбается, словно ожидая, что Шерлок прижмет его к стене и… ну, или накричит на него, или вытрясет всю его сущность.

— Хорошо спалось? — спрашивает Джон обычным тоном.

— Нет.

— Как и мне.

Они на кухне, танцуют вокруг друг друга, готовя завтрак. Шерлок с ужасом обнаруживает, что Джон уже выглядит по-другому. Он снова выглядит красивым, как тогда, когда они впервые встретились. Его широкие плечи умоляют Шерлока обнять их. Его нежные руки выглядят до боли приятными, когда держат банку с медом.

— Я не раскрыл наше дело.

— Я тоже, — слегка улыбается Джон.

Они замолкают, глядя друг на друга. Глаза у Джона темно-синие, а зрачки расширены. Предательское сердце Шерлока бьется быстрее, дыхание учащается, и он не хочет знать о состоянии своих собственных зрачков.

— Ха, — говорит Джон. Шерлок поднимает бровь. — Ну, помнишь, я сказал, что если мы сделаем что-то сексуальное, то эту черту мы не сможем пересечь обратно? Я думаю, что мы могли пересечь ее, просто говоря обо всем этом.

Шерлок плотно сжимает губы. Джон, конечно, прав. Он должен был предвидеть это.

— Значит, мы уже начали делать то, в чем хотели быть абсолютно уверены, прежде чем это сделать? — спрашивает Шерлок.

— Очевидно. — Джон зачерпывает ложкой мед и кладет его в чашку. Ткань его футболки скользит по груди, обозначая контуры грудных мышц. — Вопрос в том, продолжим ли мы?

Шерлок не доверяет своему голосу, поэтому просто пожимает плечами.

Взгляд Джона скользит вниз, к ключицам и обратно.

— Боже, это убивает меня.

Шерлок не может сдержать ухмылки.

— Что? Мое горло или наша ситуация?

— И то и другое. О боже, и то и другое.

Шерлок чувствует, как его качает в сторону Джона, и ему приходится очень жестко заставить тело остаться на месте, будто вкопанное.

— Не мог бы ты передать мне мед, Джон?

— Господи, не произноси так мое имя.

— Как?

— Так как ты это сделал… Просто, иди сюда.

Их притягивает друг к другу, как пару магнитов. Когда Шерлок обвивает руками спину Джона, он понимает, что это ошибка. Они обнимались и раньше, но все было совсем не так. Он прижимает ладони к теплой спине Джона, прячет лицо у него на шее и надеется, что ему никогда не придется разорвать эти объятия.

В основном потому, что он не доверяет себе, чтобы не сделать что-то очень, очень глупое, когда будет выпутываться.


	17. 11:38

Часы проходят в агонии. Похоже, что сексуального напряжения в коттедже достаточно, чтобы вырубить их. Шерлок, который в течение десяти лет полностью контролировал свою сексуальность, несколько раз спонтанно возбуждался. Его разум отказывается сосредоточиться на других вещах, кроме как быть как можно ближе к Джону.

Они несколько раз обнимаются, хотя это почти наверняка нежелательно. Шерлок видит боль в глазах Джона и хочет утешить его — по крайней мере, так он говорит себе, когда тянется к Джону. Но когда Джон оказывается в его объятиях, это совсем неутешительные объятия между друзьями. Руки Джона медленно гладят Шерлока по спине; Шерлок почти стонет.

Когда они расцепляются, то соприкасаются щеками. На мгновение лицо Джона оказывается совсем рядом с Шерлоковым. Их взгляды встречаются. Джон переводит взгляд на губы Шерлока и вновь поднимает на его глаза; Шерлок впадает в панику и почти выбрасывает Джона из своих объятий.

Он отворачивается и слышит позади себя, как вздыхает с почти болезненным смешком Джон.

— Мы должны подумать о том, что будет с Работой. — Шерлок вновь поворачивается к Джону, убедившись, что между ними безопасное расстояние в несколько футов.

— Я знаю, как важна для тебя Работа. — Джон хватает масло и несет его к столу. — Я бы никогда не захотел встать на ее пути.

— Возможно, ты станешь менее терпим, если я буду ставить Работу на первое место. Возможно тебе что-то понадобится от меня, когда я буду занят.

— Ты забываешь, что я тоже люблю Работу. Лучшее, что я знаю — это работать вместе с тобой. Это наше представление о веселье, да? Для меня это означает хорошо провести с тобой время.

— Не тогда, когда я ухожу один, не связавшись с тобой. Ты можешь рассердиться.

— Я уже знаю.

— М-м-м.

На обед они едят тосты. Время от времени встречаясь взглядами. Шерлок физически видит момент, когда Джон начинает думать о чем-то неприличном. Он хочет спросить, его, но боится, что никогда не оправится.

— Это может быть странно жить вместе, — говорит Джон. — Я имею в виду, что это то, что откладываешь на потом. Когда отношения становятся более прочными.

— Я _не_ позволю тебе съехать.

— Конечно, я не съеду. Об этом я и говорю, — фыркает Джон. — Мы можем столкнуться с проблемами, если будем жить вместе как пара.

— Какие проблемы ты прогнозируешь?

— Я не знаю, — говорит нахмурившись Джон, откусывая кусочек тоста. — Это как раз то, во что люди не торопятся.

Шерлок усмехается.

— _Люди,_ — бормочет он.

— Хорошее замечание, — смеется Джон.


	18. 14:00

Сегодня огромные волны. Серая вода набрасывается на скалы, берег поддается ее воле. Рев воды заземляет.

Невозможно собрать данные, необходимые для принятия обоснованного решения. Они могут обсуждать все аспекты своих отношений и выдвигать гипотезы об исходе романтических отношений, но они никогда не смогут доказать свои теории.

Единственный способ это — экспериментировать.


	19. 14:52

— Джон, я пришел к выводу.

— Да? Слава богу.

Они лежат поверх простыней с зебрами. Непонятно, как так получилось, что они каждый день лежат вместе в этой постели, и еще более непонятно, как Шерлок оказался в объятиях Джона.

Чудесно ощущать, как Джон прижимается к нему всем телом. Пространство над ключицей Джона темное и безопасное; Шерлок прячет там свое лицо.

— На самом деле все очень просто. На самом деле мы уже все решили, не так ли? Мы бы не зашли так далеко в обсуждениях, если бы оба не чувствовали, что если мы _не_ попытаемся и _не_ посмотрим, к чему это приведет, то этого будет недостаточно.

— Да, но...

— Значит, мы должны попробовать. Это единственный выход. Когда ты не уверен, как поведет себя какое-либо соединение, необходимо провести эксперименты.

— _Соединение?_ Но это наш друж...

— Я знаю. Но мы просто не можем заранее узнать, будет ли эксперимент провальным. И теперь уже слишком поздно отступать. Так?

Джон на мгновение замолкает.

— Ага. Нет, я не могу себе представить, что отступаю в этот момент, не зная…

— Именно. Поэтому мы должны попробовать.

Шерлок так доволен этим выводом, что забывает подумать о том, что будет дальше. Он не представляет себе, что значит «попробовать».

Вот почему он оказывается совершенно не готов и как раз собирается начать новую фразу, когда Джон внезапно отстраняется, давая Шерлоку лишь долю секунды, чтобы тот смог увидеть его лицо, а затем вновь наклоняется. Губы Джона без малейшего колебания касаются Шерлоковых и его мозг резко останавливается.

Это не похоже ни на один из первых поцелуев Шерлока. Рот Джона мягкий и уверенный; их губы идеально подходят друг к другу, будто они всегда знали, как целовать друг друга. Рот Джона слегка приоткрыт, и кончик его языка касается нижней губы Шерлока. Он шокирован такой смелостью.

Они заканчивают поцелуй и расцепляются, пристально смотрят друг на друга.

— Какого… черта?! — восклицает Джон.

Шерлок не знает, что сказать, и начинает смеяться. Джон присоединяется, яркий и красивый. Он держит одну руку сзади на шее Шерлока, когда тот снова прижимается к его ключице.

— Это было так _просто_! — смеется Джон. — Я почти разочарован!

— Это было... _поразительно_ , — пробует Шерлок.

— Ага. Боже, да. О боже, ты потрясающе целуешься.

— Я? — Шерлок отстраняется и недоверчиво смотрит на Джона. — Я уже десять лет никого не целовал.

— Ты же знаешь, что первые поцелуи выходят не такими? — улыбается Джон.

— Да, у меня тоже был такой опыт, — застенчиво улыбается Шерлок.

Джон смотрит ему в глаза, и начинает смеяться.

— Господи, почему мы так волновались?!

Шерлок присоединяется к его смеху. Он смеется, пока Джон не целует его вновь. Это действительно удивительно хорошо; как будто они всегда делали это.

— Ну, что ж, — говорит Джон, когда они расцепляются. Шерлок приподнимает бровь, и Джон уточняет: — В _таком_ случае давайте сделаем это.

— Ты... хочешь меня? — спрашивает Шерлок, изучая лицо Джона.

— Ты серьезно? — Джон гладит его по волосам, отчего по всему телу Шерлока разбегаются мурашки. — Я волновался, потому что не знал, каково это будет ощущаться с тобой.

— Ты все еще не знаешь, — говорит Шерлок, хотя знает, что это ложь.

— Если это наш _первый_ поцелуй, Шерлок... О боже, неужели ты действительно создан для меня?

Шерлок пристально смотрит на него. Джон смотрит в ответ с нежностью, и _прикасается_ к нему. С Шерлоком такого не бывает.

— Мы делаем это? — спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок замолкает.

— Что «это»?

— Пока целуемся, — мягко улыбается Джон.

— Да.

Шерлок был настолько уверен, что поцелуи больше не для него. Он забыл, как это хорошо целоваться; это не казалось той способностью, которую он должен был сохранить на своем жестком диске. Впервые в жизни это, кажется, не имеет значения. И вообще, у Шерлока не хватает присутствия духа, чтобы проанализировать то, что он делает. Он слишком занят ощущением губ Джона, нежно обхватывающих верхнюю губу Шерлока.

Джон целуется так, как Шерлок всегда хотел, чтобы целовались его любовники. Так что он начал думать, что глупо на это надеяться.

Возможно, с Шерлоком все в порядке. А может, всегда и было. Возможно, единственная проблема заключалась в том, что ему нужно было дождаться Джона Ватсона.

— Что же ты со мной делаешь? — шепчет Джон Шерлоку в щеку.

У Шерлока кружится голова.

— Я ничего не делаю, — он почти задыхается. — Это ты был настолько безумен, что поцеловал меня.

— Ты весь день думал о том, чтобы поцеловать меня.

— Я не думал.

— Думал. Прямо перед тем как сбежал от моих объятий…

— Я не сбегал! — фыркает Шерлок и выкатывается из рук Джона, ложась на спину.

— Я тоже думал об этом, — успокаивает его Джон.

Шерлок отворачивается.

— И сейчас? — спрашивает он, пытаясь звучать соблазнительно, но это звучит уязвимо даже для его собственных ушей.

— Ну конечно. Ты так прекрасен, что это убивает меня.

Внезапно лицо Джона оказывается у шеи Шерлока, и он прижимается губами к его коже. Шерлок резко вдыхает. Джон прижимается губами к чувствительной коже его шеи, и возбуждение Шерлока нарастает невероятно резко, заставляя его громко задыхаться в тишине коттеджа. Джон тихо стонет в ответ.

— Боже, ты близко?

— Нет, просто... О боже, я не... Боже, еще...

Джон фыркает, одновременно смеясь и задыхаясь.

— Господи, ты хоть представляешь себе насколько ты сексуален?

— Нет, — говорит Шерлок, его голос плывет. — Нет, ты не видишь меня таким.

— Шерлок, я никогда в жизни никого так не хотел.

Шерлок крепко зажмуривается и думает, говорит ли Джон это каждому с кем оказывается в постели. Если это часть опыта Джона Ватсона — чувствовать себя уникальным, ценным и болезненно желанным. Но потом Джон находит участок на горле Шерлока, и все мысли улетучиваются из его головы, все, о чем он может думать, это: _наконец-то._

— Господи, как ты мог скрыть это от меня? — стонет Джон. — От всех? Ты, черт возьми, _сделан_ из секса.

— Я знаю, — чуть слышно смеется Шерлок, задыхаясь. — Но я совсем забыл.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему тебе пришлось вообще все это отключить, если _это_ так для тебя…

— Мм. Было бы слишком больно чувствовать то, чего мне не хватало.

Джон облизывает шею Шерлока, и тело того выгибается дугой. Джон проводит рукой по торсу Шерлока.

— Ты, должно быть, умирал с голоду.

— Джон, — Шерлок полон энтузиазма. — Можно мне получить это?

— Ты можешь получить от меня все, что захочешь, Шерлок.


	20. 23:49

Прикосновение к другому человеку — любопытная вещь. Шерлок привык быть изолированным существом, двигающимся среди других тел и даже в гармонии с ними, но всегда обособленно. Чувствовать теплую грудь другого человека под своей ладонью — это новый опыт.

Это похоже на роскошь. И все же это самое человечное из всего, что можно сделать; испытать простую радость прикосновения.

— Если ты хочешь… — начинает Джон и обрывает себя.

Шерлок скользит рукой по грудным мышцам Джона. На ощупь они такие же крепкие, как и на вид.

— М-м? — спрашивает он.

— Ты совершенно не обязан, если не хочешь.

— Просто спроси, - закатывает глаза Шерлок.

— Мы могли бы спать вместе, если хочешь. В смысле, спать в одной постели.

Шерлок закусывает губу. Он размышляет о грандиозности присутствия тела Джона рядом с ним всю ночь.

— Мы не будем делать _ничего_ , чего ты не захочешь, — торопится сказать Джон. — Просто… что ж, я не хочу расставаться с тобой. Я просто хочу знать, что ты здесь.

— Нет. Слишком быстро, — медленно качает головой Шерлок.

— Все в порядке. — Джон прижимает ладонь к щеке. — Тогда я увижу тебя завтра.

— Я могу прийти к тебе утром, — приподнимает бровь Шерлок. — Разбудить тебя.

— Как? — ухмыляясь уточняет Джон.

Это поразительно, насколько все естественно. Он ни капельки не стесняется флирта. Он не боится выставить себя дураком, сказать что-то не то или воспользоваться преимуществом. Это _Джон_ , и Шерлок знает со всей уверенностью своего гениального разума, что здесь он в безопасности.

— М-м, может быть, вот так, — он тянет руку вниз, обрисовывая кончиками пальцев невесомый круг вокруг пупка Джона через футболку и останавливается на бедре.

Джон закрывает глаза и закусывает губу. Шерлок чуть не стонет; он никогда не видел ничего сексуальнее.

— В таком случае давай прощаться, чтобы утро наступило пораньше.

Чистить зубы при таком количестве сексуального напряжения в комнате — нелепое занятие. Немного удивительно, что зеркало не трескается от взглядов, которыми обмениваются Шерлок с Джоном.

— Ну, спокойной ночи, — говорит Шерлок в коридоре между их спальнями.

— Спокойной ночи, — говорит Джон и втягивает Шерлока в самый непристойный поцелуй. Шерлок оказывается не готов и почти теряет равновесие, но сильные руки Джона подхватывают его, удерживая на месте. Одна его рука лежит на затылке, а другая ласкает бок Шерлока.

Теперь, когда они знают, что скоро расстанутся, и, следовательно, знают, что ситуация не выйдет из-под контроля, Джон внезапно становится намного смелее. Возбуждение Шерлока нарастает так быстро, что он теряет координацию. Он беспомощно всхлипывает в открытый рот Джона. Рука, поглаживающая его бок, скользит дальше вниз, практически задевая зад. Шерлоку этого достаточно, чтобы прервать поцелуй и откинуть голову назад, напряженно выдыхая в потолок. Джон пользуется случаем, и целует его в горло, на этот раз Шерлок действительно спотыкается.

Джон делает шаг назад, предоставляя Шерлоку возможность успокоиться. Тот опускает голову и открывает глаза. Джон вновь закусывает губу.

— Это самое сексуальное, что я когда-либо видел, — говорит Джон. Глаза у него потемнели.

Шерлок наблюдает за ним с удивлением. Он никогда не чувствовал такой заботы и такого внимания. Он удивляется самому существованию Джона Ватсона, и в этот момент его друг открывает рот, чтобы сказать:

— Вы удивляете меня, Шерлок Холмс.


	21. 05:59

В постели, в которой спит Джон Уотсон, есть особое тепло. Шерлок не понимал, что замерз, пока ранним утром не забрался под одеяло Джона и не разделил с ним сонное тепло. Возможно, Шерлоку и в самом деле было холодно всю жизнь, потому что он никогда не чувствовал такого тепла. Оно проникает до самых костей.

Джон просыпается с глупой улыбкой на лице.

— М-м, доброе утро, — бормочет он, обнимая Шерлока.

Шерлок почти ожидал, что Джон передумает. Безусловная радость Джона, хотя Шерлок и надеялся на нее, сбивает его с толку. Такое ощущение, что сама реальность превратилась во что-то едва узнаваемое.

Внезапно до него доходит, что он, возможно, спит. Да, это имеет больше смысла, чем то, что Джон на самом деле хочет видеть Шерлока в своей постели; в этом имеет больше смысла, чем в том, что он чувствует себя очень хорошо, когда его обнимают руки Джона.

Он может проснуться в любой момент. Если это не так, то Джон может решить, что нескольких поцелуев в удаленном коттедже вполне достаточно.

Или это может продолжаться вечно.


	22. 08:28

Завтрак — полная катастрофа. Они все время мешают друг другу: голые предплечья Джона, игра мускулов под кожей; его улыбка, когда он ловит взгляд Шерлока; переплетенные руки, притягивающие друг друга.

Шерлок смущен и постоянно возбужден. Невозможно ничего сделать.

Как только они заканчивают с ненавистной едой, то возвращаются в постель Джона.

— Я отказываюсь выходить сегодня из этой комнаты, — заявляет Шерлок.

— Мне это подходит, — ухмыляется Джон.


	23. 13:17

Кожа Джона наэлектризована. Шерлок легонько проводит пальцами по руке Джона и наблюдает, как по коже бегут мурашки. Джон тяжело дышит, закрыв глаза. Шерлок посмеялся бы над тем, как легко Джон поддается столь невинному прикосновению, если бы не тот факт, что он прекрасно понимает реакцию Джона. Даже малейшее прикосновение Джона доставляет ему больше удовольствия, чем когда-либо испытанное прежде.

Джон притягивает его в голодном поцелуе, и Шерлок немедленно превращается в хнычущее бесформенную массу. Как Джон это _делает_? Когда он целеустремленно целует Шерлока — зная, чего хочет, и добиваясь, — это похоже на взрыв бомбы в его мозгу.

И вот теперь Джон нашел зазор в его одежде. Пальцы дразнят полоску кожи между рубашкой и брюками Шерлока. Он распахивает рот и задерживает дыхание, пытаясь не выдать, как сильно это на него подействовало.

— Боже, как мне нравится видеть тебя таким, — шепчет Джон.

Шерлок закрывает рот и кусает губы. Джон понятия не имеет, с каким огнем играет. Впрочем, скоро он все узнает.

— Джон? — его голос хриплый и высокий. — Нам надо кое о чем поговорить.

— Да? — Джон целует его в шею. — О чем?

— Есть... — Шерлок вздыхает и смотрит вниз, на пальцы Джона на своей коже. — Есть ли причина, по которой мы не можем сразу перейти к определенные стадии?

Джон убирает руку и отстраняется.

— Насколько я могу судить, нет.

— Ты слишком быстро ответил, не подумав.

— Мне и не надо. Для меня это не сложно. Мы уже перешли черту, и ничего не изменится, если мы пройдем весь путь сейчас. Ты сам задаешь темп.

Шерлок на мгновение задумывается.

— Для меня _это_ по-другому.

— Я так и думал.

— Я слишком давно этого не делал.

— Я знаю.

— Есть некоторые вещи, которые я не хочу делать в течение некоторого времени… по крайней мере, пока мы здесь. Но есть и другие вещи, которые мне не ясны.

— Ладно. Я слушаю.

— Мне нужно объяснять?

— Конечно. Общение имеет ключевое значение.

— Ну, я думаю, тебе и так же понятно, но... — Шерлок подавляет свою застенчивость и вместо этого произносит своим привычным, отстраненным тоном: — Во время этих каникул не будет секса с проникновением. У меня нет никаких оговорок к самому акту, и нет возражений против проведения его с тобой, но я просто не могу представить себя… через четыре дня я буду готов.

— Абсолютно понятно.

— Я также не думаю, что захочу прикасаться везде.

— Ладно. Тогда, где запрещено?

— Гениталии, конечно.

— Чьи? — улыбается Джон.

— И твои, и мои, — хмурится Шерлок.

— Вполне справедливо. Что-нибудь еще?

— Вот тут-то как раз я и колеблюсь.

— Да?

— Да. Мне кажется… Я не могу предсказать свою реакцию.

— Знаешь, в этом-то и вся прелесть.

Шерлок закатывает глаза.

— О, я знаю, _тебе_ это нравится, — он вырывается из объятий Джона. — Наша ситуация все еще не ясна. Ведь так?

— Да, — спокойно отвечает Джон.

— Ты еще не знаешь, влюбишься ли ты в меня. А я... — Шерлок закрывает глаза. — Боюсь, если дело зайдет слишком далеко, я с треском влюблюсь в тебя.

Он чувствует руку Джона в своей.

— Прости, — говорит Джон. — Я просто не хочу давать никаких обещаний, если не уверен, что смогу их сдержать. Последнее, что я хочу, это разбить твое сердце.

Шерлок смотрит на их соединенные руки, лежащие поверх простыней с зебрами.

— Если я что и узнал о своем сердце, так это то, что ему нельзя доверять. На самом деле, ни одной части моего тела. Вот почему я держу его под таким твердым контролем. Если мы станем слишком близки, я полностью потеряю над ним контроль.

— Я понимаю.

— Но я также не доверяю себе, чтобы не начать умолять тебя о большем. Вот почему мне нужны четкие правила.

— Хочешь добавить еще какие-нибудь?

Шерлок смотрит на Джона. Он видит его голубые, серьезные глаза, встрепанные волосы и его руки. В конце концов он не может заставить запретить себе все это.

— Нет, — шепчет он.


End file.
